Meeting the Family
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: Miles Jackson has a sister named Abigail; she's the only person he wouldn't kill. Her boyfriend of three years, Dodge Landon, has just proposed to her and Miles wants to meet his new brother-in-law. How will Dodge react to this when he finds out who Miles is? "Calm down, babe, he won't harm a single hair on your head." "Well good for that hair, but what about the rest of me?"


I laugh as Dodge falls flat on his face, having tripped while pulling on his jeans; he sends a glare in my direction, making me laugh harder. Dodge crawls over to where I'm sitting on the edge of his bed and pulls me into the floor.

"You wouldn't dare," I say, seeing the glint in his gray eyes. "Dodge, no!" He immeadiatly begins to tickle my sides, the most ticklish spot on my body. "Dodge!" He doesn't stop until I'm gasping for breath and trying to kick him.

"Teach you to laugh at me, won't it, Abby?" I shake my head, trying to get to my feet, but he keeps me pinned to the floor. Dodge leans down to whisper in my ear," I kind've like this look: you breathless beneath me, hair tassled, only in a skimpy nightgown; I could always do withouth the nightgown though, that would be good." I playfully smack his shoulder, smirking up at him.

"Don't you have a job to get to?" He sighs in dissapointment.

"I'll call in sick, I'd rather stay in bed with you anyways." I give him a look. "Alright, wouldn't want to set off that Irish temper of yours."

"That's right, buddy, you better remember that temper." He pulls his jeans on and grabs his utility belt, complete with stun baton. "Do you really need that thing? They're just animals."

"Yeah, animals that wouldn't hesitate to beat the hell outta me, Abby; they're not puppies, they're _Apes_." I hand him a T-shirt and give him a quick peck on the lips. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, you tell me that three times a day," I laugh. What a weird question to ask. He walks over to the coat rack and begins to fish around in his coat pocket when the phone rings. I walk over to it, checking the caller ID; when I see the number I immeadiatly pick it up. "Are you okay," I ask worridly. My brother hardly called me for my own safety, when he did something was usually wrong.

"I'm fine, can't I call my sister without being in a life threatening situation," he asks with the same slight Irish accent I have.

"No, not usually." He chuckles at my bluntness. "So, are you okay?"

"Just fine, I'm in town actually and I wondered if I could stop by and see my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister Genius, but don't bother going to my old apartment-"

"Why, did something happen?" I can hear the panic in my brother's voice and roll my eyes.

"No, I moved in with my boyfriend-"

"Who is he, I'll kill him!"

"He's a nice guy." I look over a Dodge, smiling at his annoyed expression. He holds up a small velvet box and places it in my palm; I open it and see an expensive looking diamond ring. "And it looks like he's going to be your brother-in-law," I squeak. Dodge smiles and picks me up in his arms, grabbing the phone and saying," She'll call you back later!" I roll my eyes again, allowing him to kiss me.

"That explains the behavior the past two weeks," I sigh against his lips. Dodge chuckles, kissing me again. After a few seconds we pull apart for air. "That was my brother you know."

"You have a brother?"

"Uh-huh, he's my older brother, you've probably heard of him." Confusion is clear on his face. "His name is Miles Jackson." Soon the confusion is replaced with shock and a bit of fear.

"WHAT, and you just let me hang up on him! He's an international arms dealer and you just let me hang up; he'll have no problems with snapping my neck, exspecially since I'm engaged to his little sister! How could you let me just HANG UP?"

"Calm down, babe, he won't harm a single hair on your head."

"Well good for that hair, but what about the rest of me?"

"Do you wanna know why your safe?" He nods, trying to control his breathing so he doesn't hyperventalate. "Miles, won't hurt you or kill you, because my temper can be worse than his. If you get a single scratch because of him, he's in major trouble."

"But-but-he-" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly, willing him to calm down. It worked until the phone rang and he dove under the bed. I pick up the phone. "I probably shouldn't have told him who you were."

"Tell me who he is NOW, Abigail Denise Jackson!"

"Relax, Miles, you'll meet him tonight." I give him Dodge's address and told him to meet us here at five-thirty for dinner. "And no, you can't bring a frickin' AK-47!" I hang up and look under the bed at Dodge. "Come on out, baby." He crawls out from under the bed and clings to me.

"I'm gonna die, I know it."

"No you won't, remember what I said about my temper. Now, it's time for you to go to work, say hi to your dad and Rodney for me." He nods, taking his car keys shakily.

"H-how about you drive." I take the keys and we walk outhside to his truck, I drop him off at his job and head to the bookstore that I work at. Soon, it's four O'clock and time to close up and pick up Dodge. A man walks inside going to the weapons books.

"Sorry, sir, you're gonna have to come back tomorrow, it's closing time." The man turns to face me, a familiar smirk on his lips.

"Of course, I was supposed to meet my sister here." I run over and jump at him.

"Miles, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Abby; now, let's go pick up my future victim shall we?" He sets me on my feet and I smack the back of his head.

"Be nice, Dodge is scared enough as it is!" My boss, Jonny Martin, walks over to us and does a double take. Miles and I look a lot alike; we have the same dark blue eyes, wavy black hair(his is a bit lighter now), slight build yet muscular, and pale skin. "Jonny, this is my brother, we're leaving now." Miles was smart and had worn dark sunglasses and a hat inside so it would be harder for someone to recognize him. Once outside, Miles climbs into the backseat of Dodge's truck and I get in the driver's seat.

"I feel like surprising him." A few minutes later we pull up in front of the door to Dodge's job and my fiance climbs into the passenger's seat. "Hello, Dodge," my brother smirks. Dodge takes one look at Miles and faints. Oh boy.


End file.
